1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for bed rails. Specifically, the present invention is a system of padded covers that are attached to adjustable split bed rails, and which are pivotally engageable so that the bed rails may be adjusted with a bed without having to remove or reposition the bed rail covers. The bed rail cover system includes a pair of upper covers, which are mirror images of each other, so that they fit on the upper bed rails adjacent the head of the bed on both sides, as well as another mirror image pair of lower covers fitted over lower bed rails adjacent the foot of the bed on both sides. Each upper cover includes two sides having an upper end and a lower end. The upper end refers to the portion of the cover toward the head of the bed, and the lower end refers to the portion of the cover toward the foot of the bed. The lower covers each include a pair of longitudinal sides that form a slot therebetween, at the upper end. The lower end of the upper cover slides into the slot formed between the longitudinal sides of the lower cover. This arrangement allows the bed and bed rail covers to be adjusted without having to remove or reposition the covers, while simultaneously preventing a gap from forming between the upper and lower bed rails. The covers are secured to the bed rails by hook and loop fastener tabs, such as Velcro.RTM., which are sewn onto the covers and fit around the bed rails for securement thereto. Openings may be defined within the upper and lower covers to correspond with the adjustable bed or other electronic controls, to provide access to those controls for a bedridden patient or caregiver.
It is common for hospitals to have hospital beds that are adjustable to many different configurations to suit different medical needs and conditions. These beds typically have side guard rails to keep patients from falling out onto the floor. Because of the adjustable nature of these beds, generally each side of the bed contains two separate side guard rails to allow the upper portion of the bed to be adjusted with respect to the lower portion of the bed. One problem associated with this arrangement is that occasionally patients become caught between the two side guard rails, resulting in injury. Many patients having severe medical conditions cannot prevent their arms, legs, heads or necks from becoming caught between the rails, and if the bed controllers are accidentally activated during this time, serious injuries can occur.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a bed rail cover system that would allow the bed to be adjusted to any desired configuration, while preventing a gap from forming between the upper and lower bed rails. Further, it would be desirable to provide a bed rail cover system that would allow the bed to be adjusted without having to remove or reposition the covers with respect to the bed rails, and which could be cleaned without removal from the bed rails, as well.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
______________________________________ Mahoney 4,215,446 Marra, Jr. 5,097,550 Marra, Jr. 5,175,897 Holder, et al. 5,191,663 Haddock 5,557,817 ______________________________________
The Mahoney reference discloses a padded cover for a hospital bed side rail having two panels of padded material of a shape similar to the appropriate bed rail and of a size sufficient to completely cover and enclose the bed rail. The padded cover slides over the bed rail and is fastened thereto by detachable fastening means located along the lower edge of the panels.
The '550 Marra patent shows a bed rail cover system including a bed rail having a framework with a plurality of rails and a cover positionable over the framework. The cover is of unitary multiwall construction and includes an attachment flap engageable with one of the rails to secure the cover in position on the framework.
The '897 Marra patent teaches a bed rail cover system similar to the '550 system, but further including an aperture within the cover to provide access to a control panel or other equipment in the framework. Optionally the cover can include a cover flap for the aperture, which may be made of the same material as the cover, or may be made from a transparent material for visual and operational access through the transparent, flexible cover flap.
The Holder reference discloses a sideguard pad for use in conjunction with a hospital bed having sideguards comprising a slipcover having one compartment adapted to fit over the sideguard, and a pad disposed in another compartment of the slipcover which positions the pad inboard of the sideguard. Apertures are provided in the sideguard pad for accessing hospital bed controls located on the sideguard. Velcro.RTM. closures are used to secure the sideguard pad to the sideguard.
The Haddock patent shows a protective cover for removable placement over the restraining side rails of a hospital bed. The cover is made of a foamed plastic core covered by a soft material with the cover being foldable over the top of the side rail and hook and eye means positioned at each end and at the sides of the cover to secure the cover on the side rail.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a padded bed rail cover system that allows a bed having a split rail bed guard to be adjusted to any desired configuration, while preventing a gap from forming between upper and lower bed rails, and which may be cleaned without having to remove or reposition the covers with respect to the bed rails. Furthermore, the bed rail covers may be adjusted with the bed, without having to remove or reposition the covers with respect to the bed rails.